Fetch/Transcript
(Opening Title Card: song could be the CatDog theme song or the song for it) (Camera zooms into and inside CatDog's house) Radio: And coming up here on the big K.A.T will be annoucing the big winner of our big contest! (Scene shows Cat streching to go to the phone) Cat: Come on, Dog! I gotta get to the radio. Dog: Be right there, Cat. (Dog bites his ball) Dog: Come on! It's fetch time! (Dog turns around and walks down the stairs gently and Cat gets hurt in the back by his head on the stairs, Winslow opens his door and Dog is gonna open the door outside to play fetch) Dog: Fetch, fetch, fetch! Cat: No. Not now, Dog. It's the big contest! I've got to listen to the radio for my name. Dog: (muffling) K.A.T could've told you that? It's K.A.T! Heh heh. (Cat streches Dog back to the sofa and dials the number to call K.A.T and redeem his prize, but it makes Dog swallow his ball and make it go out of Cat's mouth) Dog: So, come on! Throw the ball! (Dog starts laughing and Winslow starts walking to CatDog) Cat: Ok, but fetch quietly. Dog: Make it a long one. Cat: Oh! Look at it go. (Cat throws the ball so Dog could get it, but Winslow got it anyway) Dog: Hi, Winslow. Winslow: Hiya, Dog! This your ball? (Winslow catches the ball throwing the ball up and down making Dog wanna catch the ball happily) Radio: And now the moment all you "K.A.T" kids have been waiting for! Cat: Yes! (Cat turns up the volume of the radio, so he can hear it) Radio: And now the winner of our big W.K.A.T contest. Cat: This prize is gonna put us on easy street! Winslow: Hey, Cat. Have you ever noticed that when you fetch a ball, a dog's gotta fetch? Cat: Yes! It's um... whatever, yeah. Radio: In order to claim your big prize, you gotta call within the next five minutes! Cat: Five minutes, right. (Winslow steps on the ball walking) Winslow: Maybe it's like a ball of nature of something, Dog just can't help himself. (Dog frowns) Radio: And the big W.K.A.T lucky winner is... Cat! Cat: I won! Winslow: Congratulations, Cat! (Winslow opens the door and is ready to throw the ball as Cat is shocked and Dog is excited to play fetch) Cat: Aah! (Cat looks at the phone and needs to get it quickly) Cat: Gotta get to the phone before. Dog: Hi ho diggety! (Dog chases the ball and Cat gets hurt on the floor leading them outside for another rampage and the camera shows Winslow with binoculars) Winslow: Heh heh! I love fetch. (Scene shows Mervis riding his bike with his mail and the ball is next to him and Dog runs for his ball) Mervis: Uh... Oh, no! (CatDog ran near Mervis's bike leaving a mail mess and Dog still chases his ball) Mervis: Hey! Tampering with the mail is a federal offence! (Mervis gets back on his bike and chases CatDog while Mr. Sunshine is on the phone bar speaking to someone) Mr. Sunshine: Uh, huh. Ow! (CatDog ran near the phone booth knocking out Mr. Sunshine out the way and Cat tries to pull the phone and another scene shows Cliff's fist punching the garbage can because the Greaser Dogs were testing out their anger on hating Cat again) Cliff: Greaser dogs hate CatButt! Greaser dogs hate... (CatDog also got past the Greaser Dogs making them fall which makes Shriek a mess leaving strings of yarn on her hair or ears and more trash making Cliff and Lube as another CatDog) Shriek: Aah! CatButt! Cliff: Don't just stand there! (Cliff and Lube take off trash off their clothes and the camera snaps back at CatDog getting the ball and snaps again so the Greaser Dogs go on top of Mervis to go pound CatDog) Shriek: Hey! Cliff: Come on, you guys. Mervis: Dah! Cliff: Go follow the CatDog! Shriek: They're there! Category:Episode transcripts